


My Canary

by hoffkk



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Catching Up, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, SnowBarry - Freeform, laughs, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to Jitters, Olicity and Snowbarry find Sara and Leonard in a somewhat compromising position.  This leads to a little confusion and lots of laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Canary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> This story was based on a prompt request by the talented agentmarymargaretskitz. Hope you all enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts! :)

It had been a long, ongoing battle, but they had finally managed to beat Savage, destroying him once and for all.  As a reward, the team was given a two-month vacation in their own timeline.  After that, they were to return to their duties as time-traveling superheroes.

Sara had returned to 2016 Starling City to properly mourn her sister's death, an event Gideon forewarned her about before taking her home, so she could use the trip to mentally prepare herself.  Leonard surprised her by staying in Starling with her, saying she shouldn't be alone at a time like this.  He surprised Sara again by letting her cry in his arms at Laurel's grave site when she just couldn't hold it in any longer and then again on the makeshift bed in the old clock tower that they stayed in for the night.  The next day, she visited her father and her friends briefly, then decided that she couldn't stay in Starling for another night because it was just too much.  There were too many reminders of her sister.  That's when Leonard surprised her for the third time, asking her to stay with him in Central City.  Sara agreed to stay for a couple days, which soon turned into a week, then two, then three.

It wasn't long before they managed to grow closer and expand their friendship into something more.  Sara couldn't decided what they were at this point.  Friends wasn't the right word for them, neither was friends with benefits or girlfriend/boyfriend, though the terms weren't exactly wrong either.  She finally decided that they didn't need a label, labels weren't their thing, other than crook and assassin of course, but those didn't really count.  So, as it was, they spent their days being them, and today was no different.

 It was an average day in Central City, partly sunny with a cool breeze in the air.  Sara breathed in the fresh air as they milled about the park, her hand tucked safely in the crook of Leonard's arm while they used their astute powers of observation to predict what random strangers would do or say next, something they did often.

By the time the afternoon sun reached its peak, they had made their way to Jitters for some coffee. Sara opted for a hot chocolate, while Leonard got a soy mocha latte, iced of course.

"Didn't peg you for a soy latte kind of guy." Sara teased, slipping the collar around her cup.

"I like to watch my figure." Leonard retorted dryly.

"Oh, really? Then why are you always watching mine?" Sara flirted.

"It's a much better view.  Trust me." He smirked, holding his elbow out to her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Leonard.  Remember that." She said as she grabbed onto him.

"It got me pretty far last night." He tossed back, unable to resist.

"I blame the tequila."  Sara said, half-joking yet half serious.  She could handle her liquor, except when it came to the tequila.  It always got the better of her.

Leonard hid his smile by taking a sip of his latte and proceeded to exit the coffee house.

Once they hit the sidewalk, something occurred to Sara.  "Len?"

"Hmmm?"  He responded, then took another sip of his beverage.

"How'd you pay for these?" She quirked a brow and waited for his response.  He'd been much more lax these days on pick-pocketing, but you never knew with Leonard.

"My wallet." He said, breaking their arms apart so he could use his hand to retrieve a thin, black wallet from his front pocket. "See." He added, holding it up for her to see.

"Oh," Sara said, feeling bad for half a second before noticing the familiar, feminine style to the wallet.  "Wait, that's _my_ wallet!"  She noted loudly, feeling at her pockets with her free hand to make sure her accusation was accurate.  It was.  "Give it." She added forecfully, holding her hand out to him.

"Maybe I should hold onto it for safe keeping, there are a lot of crooks out there."  Leonard teased.

"I'm a highly trained assassin, I think I can handle it and myself just fine."  Sara told him.

"And yet, I have your wallet." He pointed out the obvious.

"Just give it, Len." She said, fighting a smile.

He went to hand it to her and as she reached for it, he pulled it back at the last second.

"Len, seriously, knock it off!" Sara scolded playfully, punching him in the arm.

Leonard wasn't expecting the hit, so it made his body jerk to the side and hit the edge of a large pole  belonging to a streetlight.  It wouldn't have been a big deal, except when the pole made contact with his arm, it knocked his hand forward, spilling his coffee down Leonard's front, creating a giant wet spot on his thin leather jacket and the exposed part of his gray t-shirt.

Sara immediately covered her mouth.  First out of shock, and then to stifle the giggles that quickly followed. "Oops." She managed to get out in between chuckles. "Want to go back and get another?" She asked, then let the laughter overcome her completely.  A soggy Leonard with an annoyed look on his face was just too funny.

Shaking his head at Sara's reaction, he threw his cup in the nearby garbage can, then shook out his jacket and shirt.

"I think it'll survive."  Sara nodded toward his shirt.  "Seriously, though, let me buy you a new drink.  I kind of owe you one."

"I think you owe me more than that." Leonard said with a twinkle in his eye as he swatted her drink out of her hand and onto the ground..

"Oh, you do, do you?" Sara asked, causally stepping back a few steps toward the alleyway opening.

"Yeaaah," He answered, then moved forward swiftly, ushering her further backward into the alley until he had her pressed up against the brick wall, hands pinned above her head.  He gave her a mischievous grin, then finished with "I do."

Sara smiled with her eyes as she watched Leonard lean in for a kiss.  Her eyes began to flutter closed when suddenly the pressure of his hands and warmth of his body disappeared.  Her eyes flew open to see a man throw Leonard into the garbage cans at the end of the alley.

She ran forward a few feet, trying to get to Leonard to see if he was alright, but the man blocked her. "Are you alright, miss?" He was cute, but clearly young and the baby face he wore wasn't helping.  Actually, man and cute were generous adjectives.  To Sara this guy was like an adorable puppy, an adorable puppy she was currently mad at.  Who did he think he was?

"I'm fine, I--" Sara began, ready to let him have it, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Barry, is everything all right?" The man called out.

"Barry? Wait... Oliver?" Sara queried.

"Sara?" Oliver queried back, not expecting to see her.

" _Sara_?" Felicity repeated, coming up behind Oliver with Caitlin in tow.

"What the hell, kid?"  Leonard's voice broke through as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Snart?" Caitlin asked, clearly confused.

"Okay, can we stop repeating each other's names so someone can explain what exactly is going on here?" Oliver begged, willing away a headache that was threatening to form.

"I sped over here because I saw Snart attacking Sara on our way to Jitters."  Barry explained.

The corners of Sara's lips turned up at Barry's analysis of the situation.  Looking over to Leonard, she saw him roll his eyes.

"I wasn't _attacking_ her." Leonard informed the crowd in front of him.

"You had her pinned against the wall.  If you weren't attacking her, then what were you doing?" Barry questioned.

Sara held back a laugh as she crossed her arms over her chest and echoed Barry's thought teasingly, "Yeah, Len, what _were_ you doing?"

Leonard narrowed his eyes in a playful manner, but before he could muster up a response, Felicity blurted, "Oh my god.  Are you two..."  she trailed off, pointing a finger back and forth between Leonard and Sara.

"Judging by what Barry saw and their current body language and demeanor, I would say that's a yes." Caitlin asserted.

"Wow," Oliver spoke up. "Good... for... you...?" He said, somewhat uncertainly.  He wasn't so sure about this Leonard Snart character, but if Sara was happy, then he guessed he was happy.

"Someone wanna fill me in over here?"  Barry said, completely baffled.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but didn't know how to explain the situation so he closed it.  After another failed attempt, Felicity piped up, "What Oliver is trying, and failing, to say is that Sara and Leonard, here, were in the middle of a... a... _moment_."

"Yes, a moment." Sara agreed.  "You interrupted us having a moment.  Isn't that right, Len?"

"It was a bit more than that, or at least it _would have_ been."  Leonard whined, moving to stand next to Sara, crossing his arms in irritation.

It still wasn't clicking in Barry's mind as he stared blankly at his friends.

At this point, Caitlin took mercy on her man and sauntered over to his side, whispering something into his ear.  No one else could hear what she said, but it must have gotten the point across because suddenly Barry's cheeks flushed a bright pink, and he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully as he stared at the couple across from him.

"So, uh... my bad." Barry said finally.

Felicity, whose arm was threaded through Oliver's, turned to stifle a chuckle into her boyfriend's bicep, while Oliver just shook his head and smiled.  Leonard wrapped an arm around Sara's waist, hooking his finger through one of the belt loops on her skinny jeans, while they shared a similar reaction.  Meanwhile, Caitlin held Barry's hand and gave him a pat on the back to soothe his embarrassment, holding back a laugh of her own.  They were clearly all very amused with Barry's naivety.

"So to be clear,"  Barry spoke up again.  "He's your... uh, and your his..."

"Canary,"  Leonard filled in the blank.  "She's my canary." 

Sara smiled sweetly at the look of admiration he wore as he spoke those three words.  _His Canary_.  She liked the sound of that.  For a girl who didn't do labels, that one seemed to fit perfectly.

"That's right."  Caitlin chimed in, cutting through her thoughts. "You're the original Black Canary turned White Canary.  Man, Cisco is going to be so mad he missed this run-in." She added the last part, talking to no one in particular.

"For so many reasons." Felicity quipped, causing another round of light laughter to ensue.

An awkward silence began to fill the space, so Caitlin quickly said, "Well, as charming as it is hanging out in this dirty, creepy alleyway... how about we all go catch up over some coffee?"

Oliver and Felicity shared a look, then nodded happily.  The core four then turned to Sara and Leonard, who shared a look of their own.  When Leonard simply shrugged his indifference, Sara grinned cheekily and said, "We're in, in fact, it's our treat."

"Sweet."  Barry replied.

"Venti mocha chip latte, here I come!" Felicity squealed in delight, then began making her way out of the alley with Oliver at her side.  Caitlin and Barry followed suit, hand in hand, leaving Sara and Leonard lingering behind.

"Just so we're clear, by _our_ treat, I really mean it's _your_ treat."  Sara explained.

"Figured as much." He said simply.  "But you _do_ realize that I still have _your_ wallet, right?"  He smirked.

"Do you?" She said, cocking her head to the side to look at him, then smiling smugly as she retrieved her wallet from her back pocket.  Sara had swiped it during Barry's revelation and was almost a little surprised he hadn't noticed.

Leonard's smirk widened as he pulled her closer and responded, "That's my Canary."

She smiled back brightly, pocketed her wallet, then walked out of the alleyway with her head leaning on his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

 _My Canary._ Sara said to herself once more.  Yeah, that was never going to get old.  Ever.


End file.
